knighthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner Tips
Welcome Brave Knight! Glad to see you decided to pick this game up! It's amazing! Knighthood is a fairly easy game when you start out. The in-game walkthrough will help a lot in the beginning and teach you the basics of what you need to know. If you are unsure of any component going on during a battle, check out Battle Screen. Here is some advice we have compiled: * Look to others. The Fame leaderboard will allow you to sneak peek at higher level Knights and look at what they are doing, but keep in mind, high level and high rarity items take a really long time to amass. Don't feel rushed; you'll get there eventually. * Listen to the game. Often times if you fail a conquest or a hunt, there will be a tip at the bottom of the screen. Also, on the Prepare screen, the game may inform if you have underpowered items, offering ways to upgrade them. That's the best advice, so listen to what the game tells you. * Know your enemy. This game has something called "strong against x''". It is really what it says it is, so try to match your equipment and heroes to the enemies you are facing. If you already have an enemy type (for instance, beast) under control, look towards other monster types and inspect them. You'll see that they have resistances and weaknesses for some status effects. * '''What to upgrade?' Higher rarity items and the resources needed to upgrade them are hard to come by, so focus on upgrading the items that you can upgrade right now. If that is items of the Rare rarity, don't save all your stuff for when you might get a Unique; worry about that later. * What gauntlet should I upgrade? Gauntlet cores are hard to come by, and you need a LOT of them to upgrade a gauntlet, so stick to the basic first gauntlet for now, it will last you a really long time. * Take your time. Don't rush into new areas, it's fun to unlock them but the change in difficulty is really steep, so grind away in the area you are, at least until you have all the normal (yellow) hunt stars gathered. What area you have unlocked will affect your dailies and guild challenges, so don't make life too hard. * Join a Guild. Although progressing through the game is possible without being in one, it's best to join an existing guild or create one. The latter may not be the best option as it will cost gems, but either way, you will eventually get to attack the Guild Boss and earn rewards. * Hang in there, it takes a while to progress in this game later on. What took you a day will take a week and in the later stages a month or more to achieve; it's worth it. So hang in there and grind hunts. * Say hi! '''We are a really active community on Discord. Find us, ask us questions and we'll help out to the best of our abilities. * '''Pass it forward. If someone helped you, or you read something on this wiki, please contribute - add an article or improve one or answer a question when someone has one! Tips & Tricks * Grind the hunts for XP (for you and your heroes); hunt masters will also give rewards. The more levels your Knight has, the more health they have. * Strong vs weapons really help. If you are stuck on a battle, think about putting some resources into that specific "strong" weapon. * Use Healing/Armour mending heroes to push as far as you can in the story. * Roaming monsters grant more XP for victories. * If you can push into Lakenfen with your level 20 gear, you can buy some common level 21 gear that you can level to help you get further through the story. Unlock more hunts to get more materials to rank your better equipment. Most importantly enjoy the experience and join the Discord to meet other Rage Knights :) Welcome to the Grind! Also: Walkthrough Videos